rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Jing
Real name: Unkown''' '''Place of Birth: Cairo, Egypt ''' '''Height: 5'10 Weight: 175 lbs Hair: Golden Physical Traits Sir Jing is very skinny. He has slightly tanned skin due to his lack of a shirt, which he chooses not to wear to show off. Without his armor, Jing is not very tough looking, so he usually wears his armor at all times. Jing's hair stands a good distance up in the air, which makes him look about the same height as Hexagon. He always wears a battle skirt, and has a strange fascination with the color gold, matching his hair. Gadgets Sir Jing used his power over electricity and metals and became incredibly good at building machines. In addition to his complete mastery over electricity and magnetism, Sir Jing utilizes a pair of highly advanced gliderwings that allow him to fly at speeds and altitudes nearly on par with natural fliers. He does not need these to fly, but they do help. He also has a robotic eye, which he had implanted after a battle with Hexagon that went terribly wrong, that functions as one of the world’s most powerful super computers, with bioscan and xray capabilities as well as the advantage of a radar system that informs Jing of incoming attacks in advance. In a similar fiasco with Hexagon, Jing was forced to "repair" himself yet again. He then created a robotic arm that would act as a replacement until he could heal or regrow his missing limb. The arm was built in the same fashion of a Swiss Army Knife. Within the indestructible arm is a flamethrower, a hook shot, a sword, a plasma cannon, an air filter, and many other tools. Sir Jing is the son of an Egyptian God Set/Seth and a Meta-Human woman, neither of whom he heard from until after he had spent the first eight years of his life in an orphanage. When his Meta-Gene manifested, revealing his power over electricity and magnetism, he put his resentment for his parents, as well as his own natural capacity for evil, to work by attacking the Chatterbox in a series of random, violent acts. One day, he was caught in the act by Hexagon, who managed to stop him. As soon as Sir Jing saw the famed hero, he knew it was his calling in life to destroy him. He dedicated himself to supervillainy and Hexagon’s destruction, taking up the name Sir Jing in honor of his powers. 'The V-League ' Sir Jing became a well known villain rather quickly. This was mainly do to his inability to give up, and of course his nemesis being so well known. Jing became a natural leader of the villains of Rosso's Place, promising them power and wealth. They followed him to attacking the G-league, with a scheme that was devised by S the Red. Red got them the plans for building a grav gun weapon that can increase something's gravity so much it can bring it crashing down on itself which they built and used to make the G-League space station plumit down to Gaia. Upon its destruction, a new era was born. Jing created the V-league, a powerful army of villains now at his disposal. These villains out numbered the heroes during this point in time about three to one. The glory of it all deminished when villains began to fight with each other, for Heroes were running so slim they were hard to find. Eventually they blamed Jing, saying that destroying the G-leaguers was a bad idea, and that he upset the balance of things in his greed for power. The V-league lost many villains, and turned into an elite squad of loyal members. After a year or so, the V-league decreased in activity. It was revived during a war between them and the Holy Order of Paladins. They were victorious, but from the ashes of war many members quit. The V-league then was challenged by a group of remaining G-Leaguers. That war lasted a few days, and the Villains were once again, victorious. Jing stepped down as leader after that, and gave it to his good friend Mr. Mimic. Mimic reorganzied the league, but by then it was too late. The V-league's time was over. Jing emptied the tower, closed it up ,and left. Now that heroes could possibly find its location, he deserted it. It is unknown if he still uses it at this time. Aftermath: It has been a few years since the fall of the V-League, and Jing has been struggling to carry on now that his nemises, Hexagon, seems to have vanished from Gaia. He recently discovered a small group of Heroes that had banded together, inspired by the efforts of the first G-League. Lead by GaiaWoman, the group had been working to solve most of the problems around Barton Town and Durem. Jing decided he did not need a league to wipe them out and began to attack Barton Town to draw them out. An incredible battle took place, but before the town could be fully destroyed and before he could kill off Gaiawoman , Jing was incapacitated by the Browns organization. Brown 5 knocked him out and took him prisoner, and he has been locked away within the Brown's base while they study him and attempt to recreate his powers through weapons and technology. He was later released, but the Browns had "healed" Sir Jing of his need for machine amputations. Without his Eye or Arm he was good as new. Jing had to learn to adapt without depending on his inventions. The eye remains with Jing, although as a trinket. Category:Complete List of Villains